1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
This invention relates to apparatuses for simulating the effects of optical lenses, and methods for production and use.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need in the optical products industry for a simple and convenient means for simulating the visual effects of using a variety of optical lenses. The need is most apparent in the retail eyeglasses sales industry. It is generally acknowledged among opticians and optometrists that sales volume and customer satisfaction are substantially increased when the optical products customer is able to accurately experience first-hand the visual effect of using a particular type of optical lens. Thus, the apparatuses and methods of the present invention shall have ready application in the eyeglasses sales and service industry; the invention may be practiced in a variety of commercial and industrial contexts, however, and is not limited to retail eyeglasses sales.
Modern optical sciences provide a wide variety of both prescription and non-prescription specialized eyeglass lenses. Specialized eyeglass lenses incorporate various combinations of polarized and photo-reactive compounds, tintings, coatings and other treatment techniques in order to produce lenses specially adapted for use under particular environmental conditions. Specialized eyeglass lenses are frequently, but not necessarily, prescription lenses for correcting the wearer's individual visual handicap. Specialized eyeglass lenses are typically of the type mounted within eyeglasses frames, but may also be contact lenses for use in direct contact with the eye itself.
Selection and purchase of prescription and non-prescription specialized eyeglass lenses normally occurs in an optician's indoor retail sales outlet. Corrective lenses are ordered with reference to an optometrist's or ophthalmologist's written prescription. Matching a customer's additional specialized eyeglass lens needs (e.g., tinting or polarization) with available products, however, is usually a joint undertaking between the customer and the specialized eyeglass lens provider. The specialized eyeglass lens provider is normally an optician, optometrist, or sunglasses retailer.
Presently, the common practice in the art is to use standard photographic prints mounted upon cardboard placards, or, alternatively, printed in magazines or brochures, in order to simulate the use of a given specialized eyeglass lens type. Typically, an outdoor scene is photographed and a color print is produced using standard photographic techniques. The print is then retouched or otherwise graphically manipulated to simulate the visual effect the use of the particular specialized eyeglass lens would have upon the view of the scene depicted. The retouched print is mounted upon a cardboard placard or otherwise printed for demonstration purposes. The customer or other potential user of the particular specialized eyeglass lens then views the print in order to perceive the simulated effect of the particular lens.
The use of placard-mounted prints, however, frequently results in an inaccurate depiction of the effect of a particular specialized eyeglass lens upon the viewing experience. Due to variations in paper quality, photographic processing, retouching methods, and print quality, photographic prints often render an untrue reproduction of the visual impact of the use of the specialized eyeglass lens under natural lighting conditions. Also, ambient lighting (usually artificial) reflecting off of prints alters the appearance of a print's colors. Moreover, photographic prints are unable to portray the three-dimensional nature of a visual experience. Consequently, the use of photographic prints does not result in accurate, credible, or convincing simulations of the use of specialized lenses. This lack of visual impact and fidelity dramatically hampers the marketing and beneficial use of specialized eyeglass lens products.
A number of optical supply distributors have an on-premises source of ultraviolet light for use in demonstrating the effect of sunlight upon photoreactive lenses. These demonstrations merely allow the potential user to witness, from some distance, a sample lens' color change in response to ultraviolet light; the potential user at no time actually views any scene through the photo-reactive lenses.